movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Woman
This is a Spider-Woman movie set in the MCU for Phase 4 or Phase 5. DO NOT MAKE CHANGES! - Valeyard6282 © Valeyard6282 2017 ---- Synopsis After Jessica Drew's terrifying treatment at the hands of Hydra, she must vow and fight for good against the man responsible. Plot It is fall 2014. Hydra has just gained control of The Scepter. In London, Jessica is shown with her parents- Johnathan and Merriam- in their home. Johnathan is looking through his emails and sees one from an old friend named Herbert Edgar Wyndham. Johnathan reads it and says that Herbert is working in Sokovia with new enhanced tech and he'd love for them to see. Johnathan- being an inventor- thinks they should all go as a family to visit him for a weekend and so Johnathan can maybe learn more about how this new tech works. They all agree to visit and they take a plane to Sokovia. Herbert's lab is a house-sized workshop resting against a snowy mountain. The family enters and Herbert is hunched over a workbench examining a bunch of old Chitari tech scavenged from Adrian Toomes' crew in Manhattan. It's pretty generic Chitari spear guns that, with help from jumper cables and a ton of power, are running again. They stay at his workshop and the next day he asks if they want to visit a local employer's workshop to view more high-tech weaponry and tech. Johnathan jumps at the chance at insists that the rest of the family comes with. They arrive at a medieval castle where Wolfgang von Strucker is working. They see an old Leviathan and old Chitari chariots and armor. Johnathan starts to realize the dangers of what they're doing, and finds out that he's in Hydra's headquarters. He confronts Herbert who admits, and then he grabs a Chitari spear gun and spears Johnathan. He then fires it at Merriam, killing her. Strucker enters at this time before Herbert does anything to Jessica. He orders Herbert to stand down and not kill the weeping Jessica. He orders Herbert to bind Jessica and confine her in a cell like the Twins. Herbert take her down halls until them come to a wing of rooms where through windows, Jessica sees dead bodies, and in two neighboring cells, a man slinging himself across the room, followed by a blue trail; and a girl with glowing red hands juggling levitating blocks. Jessica is thrown into a locked room the size of a very small bedroom with a bed, toilet, and a shelf of books. The next day a Hydra agents escorts her to a locked cafeteria wing with one table where she sits with the two people from the other rooms. The guy has shoulder length brown hair with platinum blonde highlights, and the girl is has long brown hair. They introduce themselves as Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Jessica introduces herself. They ask her if they've used The Scepter on her yet. She says she doesn't know what they're talking about. They explain what Hydra did to them, the purpose to make them super-soldiers and assassins. The next day, Herbert enters Jessica's room holding The Scepter. Another agent rolls in a cart with machinery on it with cables that they stick onto Jessica. The second agent leaves. Herbert stabs The Scepter into a large machine on top of the cart. The wires glow blue and Jessica's eyes take on the hypnosis effect. She screams and screams. Jessica raises her hand to look at it, and screams as the bones glow gold and golden hexes shimmer off her fingers. The energy from her hand makes the light bulbs shatter and the machine to fry. Herbert removes The Scepter. The glowing of her hand stops, as well as her eyes being effected by The Scepter. Later, a Strucker enters her cell with The Scepter and taps it against her heart. Her eyes darken, and she is under his control. He says that the only reason he hasn't done this to Pietro and Wanda is that they have a reason to follow orders and are more receptive than Jessica. Strucker gives Jessica, Pietro, and Wanda orders and then there's a montage of them preparing. Pietro cuts his hair and dresses in a black t-shirt and a blue jacket and black jeans. Wanda wears a red top and skirt and a black hoodie. Jessica puts on a black shirt and tactical pants, and over that a red pullover with yellow inside of it. Their orders are to assassinate Romanian soldiers that are investigating the Sokovian Hydra region. The trio leaves the castle and moves up the snowy hills. Jessica uses some mini binoculars to scout out the area. She sees four soldiers moving up towards the castle. Pietro uses his super speed and runs over to the one in the back and tackles him with him, the soldier being thrown into the woods, his neck snapping. The other soldiers turn and look, rifles ready, and Pietro throws another into another soldier, they're necks snapping at the high-speed impact. The last one turns in circles a lot, until Pietro runs by, the soldier shooting, and punches him in face, his body snapping and ragdolling through the air. Pietro stops and gives a smiling thumbs up to his comrades. Notes and Deleted Ideas In my original drafts, Otto was the main villain, but after researching more on the character, I decided to not have her be in America until a sequel or an Avengers movie. Cast *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman/Black Widow- Felicity Jones *Herbert Edgar Wyndham- Jude Law *Wolfgang Von Strucker- Thomas Kretschmann *Wanda Maximoff- Elizabeth Olson *Pietro Maximoff- Aaron Taylor-Johnson *Johnathan Drew- Dominic West *Merriam Drew- Carey Mulligan *Peter Parker/Spider-Man- Tom Holland *Cindy Moon/Silk- Tiffany Espensen *Nick Fury- Samuel L. Jackson *Maria Hill- Cobie Smulders *James Rhodes- Don Cheadule *Otto Octavius- Jared Harris Category:Movies Category:Marvel Movies Category:Phase 4 Category:MCU Movies Category:Phase 5 Category:MCU (Valeyard6282) Movies Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters